shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tōshin's Moves
One Handed Style The common one handed style that Toshin uses is his main move set along with his other fighting styles. Its quick and powerful and does the job right -Aesir Slash: A powerful upward slice -Sobriquet Pierce: A powerful forwards jab -Asphodel Cut: A powerful downwards cut -Eldritch Swing: A powerful horizontal cut -Aureate Flight: A powerful flying horizontal cut -Exile Wing: A powerful flying downwards cut -Xenolith Storm: The user spins rapidly holding the swords out which creates razor winds -Arriviste Destroyer: An extremely powerful diagonal cut -Stiletto Leap: The user literally throws his sword as hard as he can at the foe so that it pierces the foe like a giant crossbow bolt -Epoch Perimeter: The user spins around once in a circle, devastating all around him in close vicinity -Serotonin Bonk: A downwards attack to the head with the hilt meant to knock a person out -Augment Chop: A horizontal attack meant to decapitate -Ichor Draw: A powerful draw of the sword that can be used as a block or a strong slice -Cobalt Sheathe: A powerful sheathe that utilizes the Conqueror's Haki and can knock out foes around. Cannot be used often. -Paragon Crosscut: A quick attack that cuts the enemy in half vertically and horizontally so that when they try to move they fall apart into 4 pieces. However, the could potentially stay intact by not moving -100 Blade Storm: The user stands in one location facing one way and quickly whips his sword in different paths 100 times facing that way so that razor winds hurtle towards the direction the user is facing. -Clandestine Shank: A powerful backwards stabbing attack Two Handed Style The two handed sword style that Toshin uses is stronger than the one handed style by 25% but also slower by 25%. Its a very risky trade-off but works -Fjorgyn Slash: A very powerful upwards slice -Forsetti Pierce: A very powerful forwards jab -Heimdallur Cut: A very powerful downwards cut -Sjöfn Swing: A very powerful horizontal cut -Apollo Flight: A very powerful flying horizontal cut -Hestia Wing: A very powerful flying downwards cut -Anubis Storm: The user spins rapidly holding the swords out which creates powerful razor winds -Osiris Perimeter: The user spins around once in a circle, devastating all around him in close vicinity -Azeban Destroyer: An ultimately powerful diagonal cut -Iosheka Leap: The user literally hurls his sword with both of his hands as hard as he can at the foe so that it pierces the foe like a giant crossbow bolt -Atabey Bonk: A downards attack to the head with the hilt meant to knock the foe out and give them a concussion -Eagentci Chop: A powerful horizontal slice meant to decapitate -Ceres Draw: A very powerful draw of the sword that can be used as a block or a strong slice -Vesta Sheathe: A powerful sheathe that utilizes the Conqueror's Haki and can knock out foes around. Cannot be used often. -Rostam Guillotine: A powerful attack meant to slice a person clean in half and then the ground all the way to the user’s feet, sometimes causing tremors on the ground -1000 Blade Storm: The user stands in one location facing one way and quickly whips his sword in different paths 1000 times facing that way so that razor winds hurtle towards the direction the user is facing. -Simorgh Shank: A very powerful backwards stabbing attack Kitsenubi-Jigoku -Flame Split: The user slashes his sword and splits an incoming attack -Firework Flash: The user slashes with a powerful blinding flaming slash -Vermillion Flog: The user slashes downwards and an orange whip of fire follows its path -Sunlight Raze: Boiling heat comes from the sword, affecting everything except the user and can set trees on fire from 30 feet away -Hell Fang: A jumping downwards stab that catches flame like a meteor entering the atmosphere -Nova Flay: A flaming attack meant to make a huge cauterized wound on an enemy -Volcanic Rain: The user twirls the sword rapidly above their head flinging magma bits everywhere -Dragon Explosion: The user slams his sword into the ground all the way to the hilt, making a huge fiery explosion, affecting everything except for the user -Ash Mortise: The user makes a slice so flaming hot it disintegrates enemies when sliced Rokushiki Based -Deathstar: User uses geppo with both of their feet and spins in the air towards target to deliver a rifle like pierce -Lavender Buzzsaw: User uses geppo to get into the air, then rankyamu to spin vertically in a rapid manner to send off rankyamu blasts -Fuschia Incision: User makes a powerful vertical rankyamu attack with their sword -Periwinkle Stroke: User makes a powerful horizontal rankyamu attack with their sword -Amethyst Hurricane: User spins in a circle quickly to send off waves of rankyamu -Lilac Sting: A centralized beam of rankyamu Devil Fruit Moves -Solar Beam: User shoots a small beam of light out of their finger -Solar Burst: User shoots a medium beam of light out of their mouth -Solar Blast: User shoots a gigantic beam of light by putting both of their arms forward and shooting it from there (similar to a Kamehameha) -Bright Armor: User radiates pure light and it blinds everyone except for the user, giving them the opportunity to attack their blinded foes -Heliacal Schwerer Gustav: User takes in enough sunlight to power them to 100 times their normal strength and blast it all in one large burst at an enemy. Requires standing still and charging -10,000 Sun Crystals: An attack based off of Kizaru's Yasakani no Magatama, the user crosses their arms in front of them and uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. -Wonderguard: User covers the blade of their sword with light, making it so that the blade is stronger and cuts through things easier. Forms Dragon Form: Dragon form is one of Toshin’s powerful forms. It utilizes Kitsenubi-Jigoku, where the user sets their body on fire with blue flames and fuels it with their heart energy to make their moves faster and stronger and all with an extra burning effect. Every attack with this form is the same but with the word “Dragon” in front of it. Titanic Form: A form utilizing plain one sword style, where all the attacks are more painful and make a bigger mark on the enemy by utilizing a sharp aura around the sword. Every attack with this form is the same but with the word “Titan” in front of it. Light Form: Light Form is a form where Toshin gathers a lot of energy from the sun and puts all of the energy into his speed. This allows him to go extremely fast, making him even faster than Soru. Combo Form Attacks -Hyperion Extirpation: A combination of light form and titanic form, where the user slices the foe downwards towards their foe with the sword being covered with the aura and the blade being swung much faster than usual. -Plasma Cutter: A combination of light form and dragon form, where the user uses wonderguard on the sword along with the sword being covered with flames, making the sword unbelievably hot. This attack/form can be used to cut through really strong objects as it can melt through almost anything. It is debated that this form may be hotter than Akainu's magma Category:Fighting Styles Category:Work In Progress